


2078 [Levi x Reader]

by Amizore



Category: Bleach, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: /shifty, AU, Displays of Affections are banned, F/M, all the bad guys hold hands, hug dealers, just random snippets of my brain, kissing is illegal, this is kind of all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amizore/pseuds/Amizore
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

"How much for ten seconds?"  
"50."  
"Oh, c'mon, [Y/N]! Don't be so mean!" Jean protested, albeit quietly. He couldn't risk being caught in the middle of a dodgy alleyway, after all.  
"Hey, I gotta make my ends meet. Just because you're my friend-"  
"Please?"  
"...20."  
"Ahh, now that's the generous [Y/N] that I know and love!" Jean handed over the money, satisfied with the transaction. He spread out his arms, and sighed contently as the two of them embraced. "You know, we should do this more often." The boy casually rested his chin on her head. He frowned as he caught a faint scent of alcohol.  
"Times up, Kirstein." The woman pulled away, much to his dismay.  
"Oi, a little longer won't hurt," Jean whispered, "I don't see you much anymore, [Y/N]-chan."  
[Y/N] scowled at the honorific. She shrugged nonchalantly. "You get what you paid for. Now go before you're discovered lurking in some shady alleyway in the outskirts of Trost. What would Eren say if he found you here with me? He would have my head."  
Jean scoffed, "You would stab him before he could have the chance to."  
"Hmm, you know me too well." She chimed. "I can't hang around any longer, I have some business to attend to."  
"Where are you going?" He asked, not quite wanting to let her go.  
"Shiganshina." She waved her hand, "See you."  
Jean gulped. Shiganshina was the notorious hub known for it's alarming rate of criminal activity. In those parts, people held hands in _broad daylight._ There were even rumors of an Underground where people exchanged fearlessly exchanged kisses and numbers in every corner. Jean had begged for [Y/N] to take him there, but she had always refused.  
"Don't get caught!" He called after her. A feeling of unease settled in his stomach as he watched her disappear.

\--

The Shiganshina Underground.  
Stohess Bar. 

[Y/N] is slouched over the countertop of the bar, warily eyeing the romance movie being played on the TV screen. She was pretty sure the movie was called Tetanus, no...Titanic? It had been a infamous movie back in the day. It still was. The only difference nowadays was if someone was discovered owning a copy of it, they would automatically be thrown in some gaudy jail cell. Not to mention the way that the priests tried to convert prisoners out of the concept of love was...unsettling.  
"Shuuhei, another whiskey, please."  
"Aye." The blue-haired man hands her another shot, taking notice of her fatigue. "You looked drained, girl. What's up?"  
"Am I that easy to read?" She asked, frowning.  
The bartender merely shrugged, "I just kinda know, I guess."  
"I killed someone." She said casually, with a shrug of her shoulders.  
Shuuhei raised an eyebrow. "Very funny."  
She ignored him, absentmindedly swirling her glass of whiskey.

"Don't let go, Rose. I love you." The movie continued on in the background, and the entire bar fell silent as the couple kissed. A few sobs could be heard. 

[Y/N] sipped her drink slowly. "I've been thinking about the Kuss Act recently."  
"What about it?" Shuuhei asked, whilst cleaning his workstation.  
"Is affection so heinous that the government sought to ban it?"  
He shrugged, as he wiped the countertop. "You should be more concerned with yourself. Ymir was caught bearhugging someone yesterday. She was sentenced to two years of rehab." 

Rehabilitation. It was the one place that was worse than being stuck in prison. People that deemed mentally unfit for society were thrown there, left to rot under the hands of the wardens. The 'patients' there were subject to human experimentation, usually as lab rats for love virus retractions, along with some other shady government projects. All that [Y/N] really understood was that when those people came out of rehabilitation, they don't come out _right_ anymore. 

"I'm -very- careful, Shuuhei-kun." She sang. Shuuhei wasn't sure if she was being playful or threatening. It was hard to tell with her tone.  
[Y/N] jabbed a finger at him. "What would Kira say if he found you running an Aiste bar?"  
"Fine, fine. We're both deadly criminals in the making. Your hugs are lethal, and my drinks are positively deadly." Shuhei tittered, accepting defeat. "My shift is over. I don't know about you, but there's some Taiyaki at my place that need to be dealt with." 

dea

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Take me with you!"


	2. Neugierde

[Y/N] slipped through the door as quietly as you could, hoping that her steady footsteps would not stir the little giant from his slumber. The Taiyaki had been as delicious as always, as the pair of them chatted about business and deranged politicians. Dinner had gone by too quick - it was nearly 2AM when she returned home. Immediately, the hug dealer collapsed on the sofa, promptly pulling out her ledger to tally up the day's income. Twenty hugs and thirty two vials of Geluk had been given out today. It was an acceptable amount of income, but not satisfactory. [Y/N] closed her eyes. The couch would work just fine for tonight.

"Where were you, runt?

Shit. 

Fluttering open her eyelids, [Y/N] held back a grumbled when she saw the grumpy man. She waved him off. "Ah, I got caught up with some business," She warbled with fatigue, trying to sound as smooth as possible.   
"Bullshit." He easily rejoindered, "Don't think for a moment that you can just barge in in the middle of the night and lie to me, princess. Not when you're practically drowning in booze." 

"It was only two shots." She protested, "Leave me be."   
He shot you a condescending glare. "Go shower. You reek." 

"Yes, my cantankerous majesty." [Y/N] said sarcastically, going so far as to give him a bow, before staggering to the washroom. 

[Y/N] immediately jumped away from the contact of the cold water, hurriedly twisting the knob the other direction. Thoughts from last night resurfaced under the headlights of the shower. Classical film and literature depicted the process of falling in love, of going out on beach walks, hand holding during the movies. She wasn't much of a romantic to start with, it was just curiosity really that spurred her on. How were feelings supposed to bloom when one couldn't display affectionate gestures to the other? Why was PDA deemed as a crime, when there were more heavy matters that should be subjected to a prison cell? Why did it seem like the majority of the population didn't seem to care? Everyone had hormones, after all. Or did they? She frowned, a repulsive thought suddenly popping up in her head. This called for consultation. 

The bedroom door closed shut, as [Y/N] entered the room. There was no signs of movement from the figure tucked into the blankets, but she knew he was still awake. She approached him with caution. "[i]Levi.[/i]" Her whisper was harsh, as she sat on the floor, elbows planted on the mattress to support her balance. 

Levi begrudgingly opened his eyes. "..." 

"Listen up. I think I'm having an existential crisis." You started, thoughtful. "Well, the entire world is. Look, I think the governments secretly trying to replace us with robots. I mean why else would they ban PDA? If people don't fall in love, they won't marry, won't have kids. And that's the government's plan for replacem-" 

"Go sleep." Levi harshly cut her off from her amazing conspiracy. [Y/N] felt betrayed. Why wouldn't he ever listen? 

"..." She imagined staring a hole through his head, that brain of his must have been empty, anyway. 

"Stop using words improperly." Levi added, "You sound stupid."

"But this is an existential crisis!" She argued, clambering onto the bed, making sure to kick him as she rolled over to to the left side of the mattress. 

"Sleep." 

But [Y/N] couldn't sleep. Not with all the thoughts of government scheming in her head. She'd need to come up with contrivances of her own. She'll battle this, once all her badgering curiosity that had nagged her throughout the month was settled. "Leviiiii," She drawled, flinging your arm over his form. [Y/N] could hear him sigh in agitation, before turning himself to face her. "What." 

"Wait. Hold up." She moved to stretch her back, before lifting herself up on all fours.   
She hovered over him, hair falling a few centimeters short from his face. "Kiss me." Her voice was a bit teasing, curious, but it was clear. The pad of her thumb brushed over his lips experimentally like they did in the movies - she swore she heard his breath hitch. [Y/N] decided that she liked that. It was something that made the cogs turn in her head. A venomous smirk curled at the corners of her mouth. "Oh, are you afraid, Levi? Afraid of breaking the rules?" She cupped his cheek, eyes staring at him with malicious fervor. The warmth had died out in her dark eyes, replaced with burning curiosity and glee. "Or are you afraid of what I'll do to you?" The whisper trailed down his neck, and she could feel him shiver beneath you. Strange words and actions escaped from her, but they didn't feel foreign. She brushed the hair out of his eyes, before leaning down. She kissed his forehead softly, before moving south and clamping her teeth down onto his neck so hard that it drew blood. 

Levi hissed, the stinging sensation rampant in his mind. "[Y/N]."   
She hummed softly, her eyes ablaze. "You know, you piss me off so much, Levi. Sometimes, I want to squeeze that pretty little neck of yours, and just break you. You're always yapping at me to do this and that - I'm not a child, you know." You rubbed his wound gently "You know, I would expect you to be more resistant. But yet here lies Levi, the most wanted assassin of Maria, right at my fingertips. You're quite cute like this." You said softly, before withdrawing yourself from him. "Good night, my prince." 

And she left in there, dazed and confused, as [Y/N] gracelessly waltzed back into the living room and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
